


Secrets and Lies

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [611]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: the-lady-razorsharp askedGood to see you :) If you're still writing, how about the Chaos Crew on a day when the Hood isn't pushing them around? (if you're not writing ATM tuck it away for a rainy day ;) )





	Secrets and Lies

“Oh ho ho!” Fuse was waist deep in something he shouldn’t be touching, but Havoc was always up for a mild misdemeanour or two. “Look what we have here?”

“Unless it’s the boss’s baby photos, I’m not interested,” she snapped with the mild venom of baseline sibling interaction, her eyes glued on the tiny circuit made huge under the magnifying lens.

“Even better,” Fuse chortled, dumping something hard enough on the workbench to make the circuit bounce, even in it’s tiny clamps.

Havoc’s snarl died mid-hiss as she looked at the pile of paperbacks. “Are those real books?”

“Look at the titles!”

Havoc picked up the first one. It took her a second to parse the cover, then she wished desperately she was wearing her gloves. “I didn’t know Mills and Boon were still publishing.”

“These are classics! Hey, reckon they’re worth anything?”

Havoc tilted her head to read the well-worn and creased spines. “In cash? Probably not. But for the lols?” she grinned at her brother, all teeth. “They’re priceless.”


End file.
